Merubah Masa Lalu3
by AgnesiAlex
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau kesedihan dan kehilangan di kehidupan terdahulu terulang kembali? Akan kah ia merubah takdir kehidupan terdahulunya? Dan akan kah ia rela melepaskan orang tersayangnya pergi? Atau kah ia akan membuat takdirnya sendiri tanpa melihat kehidupannya terdahulu? Penasaran? Yuk, baca pasti seru


**Tetaplah Bersamaku…3**

Disclamer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!**

Cerita ini penuh dengan AU, OOC, Typos, Plot yang berantakan, Bahasa yang belum sempurna, serta kekurangan lain…m(_ _)m

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

NO FLAME, OKE?

**Happy Reading…^^**

Chapter 1 **Mimpi**

Memandangi langit kala itu menjadi rutinitas yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan, memang tak ada yang salah dengan kegiatan itu. Namun akan berbeda ketika kegiatan itu dilakukannya di tengah malam dan dengan waktu yang berjam-jam. Ia biarkan angin membelai rambutnya, tak ia hiraukan segala dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Sungguh…hanya ada kerinduan serta kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya yang kelam.

"Sasuke?" panggil sosok yang bersembunyi di balik gelapnya ruangan sembari melangkah mendekati si obyek. Yang menjadi obyek hanya diam membatu tak memberikan respon terhadap sosok tak diundang tersebut.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dirimu kurang bisa tidur nyenyak, otouto?" Tanya sosok cowok yang telah menemani si obyek, Sasuke, mengamati langit.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke lemah seraya memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu beralih lagi menatap langit.

Keduanya kembali masuk ke suasana hening malam, tanpa ada yang mau membuka topik pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara binatang malam yang menghiasi malam itu. Sasuke mulai tak enak dengan keadaan yang mencekam seperti ini, ya…tidak untuk kakaknya.

"Aniki, sepertinya kali ini kau menang." Kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan obyek pandangannya sedikit pun, namun iya tahu Anikinya tengah tersenyum mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Malam yang panjang untuk sebuah pengakuan dari sang adik tercintanya.

"Aku mellihat masa laluku, di kehidupan sebelumnya. Terasa hangat, manis, dan bahagia tapi juga terasa sesak serta menyakitkan." Cerita Sasuke yang tampak mengingat-ingat mimpi yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menghantui dirinya. Sang kakak hanya diam menyimak segala keluh kesah sang adik semata wayangnya.

"Dia, istriku yang sangat aku rindukan ntah sejak kapan. Wajah, senyuman, bahkan perhatiannya seperti menghipnotisku. Tapi…" suara Sasuke tercekat kala kejadian dalam mimpi itu berputar kembali seperti kaset di dalam otaknya. Itachi yang mengetahui perubahan itu hanya mampu menenangkanemosi adiknya dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Itu hanyalah sebuah cerita dari masa lalu yang tak perlu kau risaukan. Jadi…" nasehat Itachi terpotong ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Tidak aniki, aku tak akan mungkin seperti ini. Kalau setiap kejadian di mimpi itu tak terjadi satu per satu. Bahkan mungkin gadis yang mirip dengan istriku di kehidupan sebelumnya juga akan bernasib sama." Bantah Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" selidik Itachi ketika iya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan mimpi adiknya tersebut.

"Dia akan…MATI." Ucap Sasuke dengan segala emosi yang ia tahan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

~**skip time**~

* * *

**4 hari sebelum mimpi yang dialami Sasuke…**

Pagi ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, halaman yang ramai di penuhi oleh siswa siswi Konoha High School (KHS). Tak luput juga Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah beriringan dengan beberapa temannya kala itu.

"Teme, kau sudah buat PR dari Kurinai sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Teme…aku boleh ya pinjam PRmu, please?" melas Naruto dengan menampilkan puppy eyesnya ke Sasuke *bener gak nulis puppy eyes tu kayak gitu? Kalo salah mohon di maklumi ya?*^^*

"Kau mau sampai kapan memelukku seperti ini, hah?" bentak Sasuke yang mulai tidak tahan dengan tatapan orang-orang terhadap tingkah Naruto, walaupun semua orang tahu kalau mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Eh? Gomen, teme…" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tapi boleh kan, teme?" tambah Naruto yang belum mendengar jawaban Sasuke terhadap permintaannya tersebut.

"Hn." Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, mungkin malas menanggapi Naruto yang akan merengek jika ia menolak. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan, ya?

Setibanya di koridor sekolah, tampak teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari gadis-gadis yang melihat gerombolan cowok keren, cakep, pintar (ada yang cuma bidang-bidang tertentu), dan kaya tentunya. Sedangkan bagi cowok-cowok, tentu hanya memberikan umpatan yang tak mungkin diutarakan jika mereka ingin hidup hingga sekolah usai. Geromolan tersebut terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pemimpin, Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sai, Hyuga Neji, dan Nara Shikamaru.

Oke, itu kita bahas lain kali aja…sekarang kita kembali ke cerita…

Sudah hal yang biasa bagi mereka, mendapati respon yang heboh bahkan terlalu heboh seperti ini. Yah, makanan sehari-hari orang populer…. Namun di ujung koridor mereka berpencar karena kelas mereka tidak lah sama satu dengan yang lainnya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara di kelas Xa sedangkan Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru di kelas Xb. Walaupun begitu, ke kompakan seluruh anggotanya perlu diacungi jempol, ye….\(^.^)/ (**abaikan**)

Setibanya di kelas, mereka a.k Sasuke, Naruto maupun Gaara menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sasuke yang duduk di pojok belakang beserta Naruto, sedangkan Gaara duduk di depannya.

Teng…teng…teng

Bel pertanda pelajaran pertama telah di mulai, suasana kelas pun telah ramai di huni oleh siswa-siswi. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Biologi yang di ajar oleh Kakashi sensei, tapi seperti pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya guru tersebut pasti selalu telat datang ke kelas ntah kenapa.

Hal ini pun disempatkan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas untuk mencari kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. Dari yang membuat PR sampai pacaran di kelas (bagi yang punya pacar satu kelas, lho ya…^^).

* * *

~10 menit kemudian~

Kreeeet….

Mendengar suara pintu kelas yang di geser, seluruh kelas kembali tenang.

"Gomen, membuat kalian menunggu lama. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku urus tadi." Sapanya seraya menaruh beberapa buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja guru.

"Moegi, Tomo hentikan acara kalian. Jika kalian ingin tetap berada di kelas ini." Bentak Kakashi yang melihat adegan mesum di kelasnya.

"Gomen, sensei" sahut keduanya, seraya membenarkan posisi duduk mereka.

"Baiklah, hari ini ada 2 orang murid pindahan yang akan menjadi teman kalian. Masuklah." Perintah Kakashi kepada 2 orang murid yang menunggu dibalik pintu.

Kini di depan kelas tersebut telah berdiri 2 gadis cantik dengan perawakan yang berbeda. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sebahu, dengan manik emerald yang menawan, serta kulit yang putih bersih, sedangkan gadis disebelahnya memiliki rambut indigo yang panjang sepinggang, dengan manik pearl yang menawan, serta kulit yang putih pucat bak porselen. Kedua gadis ini benar-benar memukau setiap adam yang berada disana, kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hei, teme…coba lihat itu, gadis pink itu cantik kan? Yang disebelahnya juga…. Iya kan, teme?" bisik Naruto sambil menyenggol-nyenggol siku teman sebangkunya.

"Ehm?" gumam Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan taman di belakang sekolah dan kini berpaling memandang temannya itu.

Bletak…

"AUW!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu, dobe?" tambah Sasuke dengan memberikan deathglare secara cuma-cuma.

"Sasuke! Kau mau tetap tenang, atau aku keluarkan dari kelas? Itu berlaku juga untukmu, Naruto!" bentak Kakashi untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Ap-"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, iya sudah tersepona-eh, salah…maksudnya terpesona- oleh gadis itu. Tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman sambil sedikit melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Gomen, teme. Tadi aku kesal kau tak merespon pertanyaanku." Bisik Naruto dengan suara penuh penyesalannya.

"Hn."

Sedangkan gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Perkenalkan diri kalian dan alasan kalian pindah ke sekolah ini. Dimulai dari kamu." Kata Kakasi sensei sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pink tersebut. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakiknya satu langkah, serta memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou, perkenalkan nama ku Haruno Sakura. Alasanku pindah ke sekolah ini adalah untuk mengajar suatu hal" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan manis. 'Mengejar seseorang yang ku maksud' jelas inner Sakura.

"Lanjut"

"Ohayou, minna-san. Perkenalkan nama saya, Hyuga Hinata. Alasan pindah ke sekolah ini karena sekolah ini memiliki predikat yang sangat bagus di Jepang." Tutur Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut *gak sama kayak Sakura dah pokoknya…. Author di jitak ma Sakura T.T

"Memang sebelumnya, Hinata-chan sekolah dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat, yang membuat orang disebelahnya menggertakkan giginya.

'Baka dobe! Kenapa dia harus menambahkan suffix-chan segala sih? Dia itu milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin sasuke dalam hati, tapi abaikan olehnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu, Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut namun kembali menampilkan senyumannya.

"Aku dibesarkan di Paris, lalu karna suatu hal aku harus ikut dengan kakakku tinggal sementara di Jepang" jawab Hinata.

'Sialan, kenapa dia yang lebih diperhatikan sih? Menyebalkan!' omel inner Sakura.

"Sekarang kalian boleh memilih tempat duduk dimana saja yang kalian suka, tentunya di tempat yang kosong." Jelas Kakashi kepada kedua murid barunya tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan. Namun tanpa di sangka-sangka, seluruh kelas menjadi heboh khususnya kaum adam yang berebut ingin duduk dengan dua bidadari ini.

BRAAAAK!

"DIAM SEMUA!" teriak Kakashi mulai emosi dengan tingkah anak didiknya itu. Seluruh kelas pun hening lagi tanpa ada yang bergerak sedikit pun. Kalau tidak begitu, maka mereka akan berurusan dengan setumpuk soal matematika yang harus selesai di liburan musim panas mereka.

Kedua gadis itu pun akhirnya bisa dengan leluasa memilih tempat duduk yang diinginkan. Sakura mengambil tempat di sebelah Gaara, sedangkan Hinata memilih duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan. Sementara 2 pasang manik mata yang berbeda warna itu, memerhatikan gerak-gerik dari Hinata yang tentu saja tak disadari olehnya.

**Siapa ya yang ikutan merhatiian Hinata? Penasaran? **

**Makanya, tetap setia nunggu kelanjutan chapter cerita ini ya? Eits…jangan lupa juga tolong tinggalkan jejak para reader sekalian dalam bentuk REVIEW ya? *^^***

**Oke, deh…. Akhir kata "AA" ucap kan **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu…**_

**Selamat ketemu lagi di chapter dan cerita berikutnya ya…. Ja…\(^.^)/**


End file.
